Modern graphical user interfaces allow a large number of graphical objects or items to be displayed on a display screen at the same time. Leading personal computer operating systems, such as Apple Mac OS®, provide user interfaces in which a number of windows can be displayed, overlapped, resized, moved, configured, and reformatted according to the needs of the user or application. Taskbars, menus, virtual buttons and other user interface elements provide mechanisms for accessing and activating windows even when they are hidden behind other windows.
As a result, most computers today are capable of running a great number of different programs. This can be done by the computer executing software code locally available to the computer or by connecting the computer to a remote application server, for example over the internet. Examples of application programs include mainly business-related software such as records management programs and meeting organization programs, software that is used alternatively for business or personal use, such as word processors or email applications, and software that is mainly intended for personal use such as online chat or music file management programs.
With the large number of different applications available, users are encouraged to work with a multitude of items in their computers. Some categories of items, such as files of a certain type, can be limited to use by a particular application program, while other item categories can be compatible with several programs. Depending on the user's needs, he or she can need to use several different programs in a limited period of time as part of a daily work routine or to accomplish a particular goal. As a result, users sometimes have several windows open on the computer display at the same time.
However, with numerous windows open at once, the desktop can become cluttered and difficult to overview. As a result, it can be difficult for the user to find a particular application when needed. Further, the numerous windows and running applications can be difficult to organize and manage efficiently. For example, the user may have difficulty quickly identifying application windows that are associated with each other. In some instances, the user may have multiple workspaces, each workspace with a different configuration of graphical objects such and application windows. The user may need to quickly move from one workspace to the next while also being able to dynamically make changes to a workspace as needed.